cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Episodes
With the advent of the New World update, Cookie Run now has 4 distinct maps, 3 of which are progressively more difficult and are called 'episodes', with the last map being a special map designed specifically for obtaining coins. Episode 1 - Escape from the Oven Ah, I can't go on like this anymore! The tale of the Cookies who woke up in the oven and are risking everything to escape. Jump, slide, run and don't look back! This stage is unlocked by default, has 11 stages, 3 mystery boxes to collect, 3 mystery jewels to gather, and has 10 Health Potions. Stages ' # The Witch's Oven # The Witch's Kitchen # The Witch's Forest Road # Underground Tunnel (first mystery box) # Sunflower Forest # Daytime Beach (first bonus time jelly) # Nighttime Beach # Ice Cream Candy Mountains # Cream Puff Canyons (second mystery box) # Crystal Jelly Cave # Cookie Kingdom Ruins (third mystery box, second bonus time jelly - a complete alphabet) (last stage, longer than all other stages combined, repeats itself upon reaching the end) Episode 2 - Primeval Jungle - Difficulty: Normal ''We've finally reached Cookie Kingdom! But the entire Kingdom is now in ruins. You'll embark on a journey with a map for adventure in your hands. Can you restore the Cookie Kingdom to its former glory? This stage is unlocked by reaching the final stage in the first episode. It has 10 stages, 3 mystery boxes, 5 mystery jewels, and 11 Health Potions. '''Stages # Cookie Kingdom Ruins # Cookie Kingdom Secret # Cookie Kingdom Bridge # Green Tea Cake Hills (first mystery box, first bonus time jelly) #The Jungle #Crocodile Swamp #Monkey Den (second mystery box) #Pineapple River #Pineapple Village Entrance #Pineapple Village Altar (third mystery box) (last stage) Episode 3 - Dragon's Valley - Difficulty: Hard The air here is hotter than inside the oven. Run from the boiling lava to a safe place! Aaaagh! The ground is shaking! This stage is unlocked by completing 60 episode achievements in Primeval Jungle. It has 8 stages, 3 mystery boxes, 7 mystery jewels, and 7 health potions. 'Stages' #Burning Pineapple Forest #Lightning-filled Volcano #Toxic Danger Zone #Molten Strawberry Fondue (first mystery box, first bonus time jelly) #Lava Crater #Dragon Egg Cavern (second mystery box) #Dragon's Treasure Horde (second bonus time jelly) #Flaming Dragon's Nest (third mystery box) (last stage) Special Episode 1 - Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins - Difficulty: Special The ghost of the Pirate Cookie has an eerie aura surrounding him. He's protecting his treasures hidden far away. Anything could happen so be careful! Players will need to use keys to play this episode. The stage is full of coins, but players have to watch out as they will only enter using non-magnetic treasures as their abilities. Huge damage penalty will be given for every collision. 'Stages' #Island Shore #Ghost Pirate's Cave of Coins Audio World map page When choosing Episode 1 When choosing Episode 2 When choosing Episode 3 When choosing Special Episode 1